Film Formats I have got in 2020 so far
January 4 Cars - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios - PG - mild language, scary moments - UK Blu-Ray - SC1C BUY0031701 Labyrinth - Sony Home Entertainment / TriStar Pictures / Jim Henson Pictures / Lucasfilm - PG - mild fantasy violence, infrequent mild bad language - UK 4K UHD Blu-Ray - Not for Rental - UHD R7209UV Promising Young Woman - Universal Pictures / Focus Features / FilmNation Entertainment - Wilfrid Film Poster - 04/01/20 Queen & Slim - Entertainment One / MakeReady / BRON Studios - 15 - Wilfrid Film Poster - 04/01/20 Respect - Universal Pictures / United Artists Releasing / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / BRON Studios - Wilfrid Film Poster - 04/01/20 The Rhythm Section - Paramount Pictures / Global Road Entertainment / Eon Productions - 15 - Wilfrid Film Poster - 04/01/20 11 Gone in 60 Seconds - Touchstone Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films - 15 - moderate sex, violence - UK Blu-Ray - Z1B BUY0043501 Total Recall (1990) - StudioCanal UK / Carolco Pictures - 18 - infrequent strong language, occasional gore - UK Blu-Ray - OPTBD2567 Cats - Universal Pictures / Working Title Films / Amblin Entertainment - U''' - Cineworld Castleford Cinema Ticket - 08/01/20 - 12:50pm - Screen 1 - Row H - Seat 14 (IMAX) Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Lucasfilm / Bad Robot - '''12A - Cineworld Leeds Cinema Ticket - 05/01/20 - 10:00am - Screen 11 - Row J - Seat 24 Greed - Sony Pictures Releasing International / Film4 / Revolution Studios - 15 - Wilfrid Film Poster - 11/01/20 Misbehaviour - Nando's Distribution / BBC Films / Ingenious Media / BFI - 12A - Wilfrid Film Poster - 11/01/20 The Secret Garden (2020) - StudioCanal UK / Heyday Films - Wilfrid Film Poster - 11/01/20 Wonder Woman 1984 - Warner Bros Pictures / DC Comics / Atlas Entertainment - Wilfrid Film Poster - 11/01/20 18 Blinded by the Light - Universal Pictures Home Entertainment / Entertainment One / Ingenious Media / Levantine Films / Cornerstone Films / Bend It Films - 12 - UK Blu-Ray - 823 040 6 Bad Boys for Life - Columbia Pictures / Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Overbrook Entertainment - 15 - Cineworld Castleford Cinema Ticket - 17/01/20 - 04:30pm - ScreenX - Row G - Seat 2 Little Women (2019) - Columbia Pictures / Regency Enterprises / Pascal Pictures - U''' - Cineworld Castleford Cinema Ticket - 15/01/20 - 01:40pm - Screen 14 - Row G - Seat 6 The Call of the Wild - 20th Century Fox - Wilfrid Film Poster - 18/01/20 Top Gun: Maverick - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Productions / Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Tencent Pictures - Wilfrid Film Poster - 18/01/20 25 Like a Boss - Paramount Pictures / Artists First - '''15 - Cineworld Castleford Cinema Ticket - 20/01/20 - 07:45pm - Screen 7 - Row F - Seat 27 February 1 Just Mercy - Warner Bros Pictures / Endeavor Content / One Community / Participant / Macro - 12A - Cineworld Castleford Cinema Ticket - 29/01/20 - 04:15pm - Screen 5 - Row E - Seat 27 8 1917 - Entertainment One / DreamWorks Pictures / Reliance Entertainment / New Republic Pictures - 15 - Cineworld Castleford Cinema Ticket - 06/02/20 - 02:30pm - Screen 7 - Row K - Seat 20Category:Years